


Сказка о неспящем красавце

by Rubin_Red



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предупреждение: издевательство над сказкой. Все это шалость и никакой смысловой нагрузки не несет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка о неспящем красавце

В далеком-предалеком королевстве жил принц по имени Дженсен. Он был послушным сыном и ответственным наследником. А как известно, любому принцу нужно обязательно жениться, чтобы достойно править при помощи не только многочисленных советников, но и своей царственной супруги, как в случае с его родителями. И конечно, чтобы подавать пример своим подданным. Но подобрать подходящую супругу никак не удавалось. Король с королевой очень переживали, что их сын не может себе найти принцессу. Сколько балов они ни устраивали, куда только гонцов ни отправляли – никаких результатов это не приносило. Ни одна принцесса не пришлась принцу Дженсену по сердцу.  
И как-то забрел в их королевство заморский менестрель. Много чего интересного он рассказал, какие только чудеса не случаются на белом свете. Принц Дженсен слушал с большим вниманием и интересом. Но когда менестрель пропел песню о заколдованной принцессе, проклятой и ждущей своей судьбы, как принц тотчас понял, что должен спасти красавицу. И кто знает, может она и окажется именно той, кто предназначен ему судьбой. Менестрель в красках поведал о злоключениях бедной девушки, как ее невзлюбили за неземную красоту, доброту и отзывчивость. С каждым словом сердце принца замирало – он должен найти принцессу, убить всех драконов, победить злых колдунов.  
Не откладывая надолго, принц на следующий же день оседлал своего коня и отправился за семь морей в поисках бедной принцессы, которая томилась в ожидании своего принца.  
Менестрель смотрел вслед унесшемуся на восток принцу и надеялся, что тот все же найдет свою принцессу, балладу о которой он придумал на ходу. И поспешил покинуть королевство, потому что указанное им направление если и приведет принца куда-нибудь, то вовсе не туда, куда с таким энтузиазмом направился наследник Северного королевства. Но менестрель хоть и был пройдохой, каких свет не видывал, все же был добрым, и чувствовал некоторую вину. Но подумал, что мир большой, и принцесс много, так что всегда остается шанс найти то, что ищешь. А уж с таким энтузиазмом, как у принца…

Принц Дженсен гнал коня день и ночь, и едва не падал от усталости, когда достиг границы своего королевства. В этих краях жила опальная баронесса фон Гэмбл, в ее-то замок и привела дорога нашего принца. Она с распростертыми объятиями встретила принца, тут же велела накрыть достойный ужин и приготовить лучшие покои. Смежные с ее комнатами.  
Надо сказать, что баронесса лелеяла мечту вернуться ко двору, поскольку была отлучена по весьма пикантной причине. И сколько бы она не слала гонцов с просьбой дать позволение вновь занять подобающее ей место в свите королевы, все время получала отказ. И вот теперь выпал шанс склонить чашу весов на свою сторону. А прекрасный принц вполне подходил для ее планов, он явился, словно дар небес, рассудила она.  
Принц вовсе не обращал внимания на все ее уловки, флирт и глубокое декольте. Он весь вечер рассказывал о принцессе, которую даже не видел. Баронесса в итоге готова была придушить принца, принцессу, ее родителей, менестреля и его родителей… Когда принц вежливо поблагодарил за прекрасный ужин и отправился в опочивальню, фон Гэмбл встрепенулась. Это ее шанс.  
Принц не подозревал о коварных планах гостеприимной хозяйки и уснул, едва голова коснулась подушки, грезя о своей мечте.  
Баронесса тотчас привела себя в порядок и отправилась воплощать свою мечту. О возвращении ко двору, конечно. Ну и потом, способ она предполагала весьма и весьма приятный. С этим бы многие согласились. Тихонько пробралась она к спавшему принцу…  
В общем, не суждено было сбыться планам баронессы. Принц был тверд в решении хранить себя для своей будущей королевы и совсем не прельстился предложением фон Гэмбл. Разозлилась тогда баронесса и хотела тотчас же его прогнать, но потом вдруг кое-что вспомнила и решила, что проучит неуступчивого принца.  
Принц Дженсен не был наивным, он не верил, что баронесса окажется столь добра и легко воспримет его отказ, но он ошибся. Она подтвердила рассказ менестреля и указала ему дорогу к заколдованной принцессе. Если бы он обернулся напоследок, то увидел бы злую усмешку, исказившую ее лицо. Но мыслями он был уже далеко.

А послала его баронесса в Восточное королевство. Это было мирное государство, никогда не вступавшее ни в какие военные конфликты. С очень своеобразными законами. Собственно принц Дженсен мало что знал о нем. И, наверное, хорошо, потому что тотчас же повернул бы обратно.  
Как и полагалось рыцарю, коим без сомнения являлся наш принц, он был готов на все, ради спасения красавицы. Проверив свой меч, он смело направился навстречу своему счастью.  
Странная реакция местных жителей на вопрос, где можно отыскать заколдованную принцессу его не обескуражила. Ну мало ли, почему они посмеиваются и хитро блестят глазами. Принц же не смеется над их странными одеждами.  
Пока принц уверенно шел к своей цели, в одном из дворцов королевской семьи, в дальних покоях на роскошном ложе… Ждало счастье, предназначенное специально для Дженсена.

Пробираясь пустынными коридорами роскошного дворца, принц Дженсен ожидал ну если не дракона, то хотя бы злодеев, но все было тихо и мирно. Когда он переступил порог покоев, сердце на миг замерло. Он, наконец, достиг своей цели. На ложе, освещенном утренними лучами солнца, спала его красавица. Правда, от порога ее не было видно, но она просто обязана быть красавицей.  
Принц Дженсен подошел. Ох, он совсем позабыл о цветах. Не мог же он делать предложение красавице с мечом в руках. Это неподобающе. Принц огляделся, сорвал алую розу, с куста прямо за окном. Наверное, специально его там посадили, дабы услаждать тонкое обоняние принцессы.  
\- Красавица, - принц аккуратно тронул за плечо, но ответа не последовало. Он еще удивился, почему она скрыта под одеялом, но возможно она смущается. Его предупреждали, что на принцессу наложено страшное проклятие, он был готов ко всему. Нет, она не спала мертвым сном, как можно было предположить, потому что одеяло чуть вздымалось.  
\- Покажись, - вновь заговорил принц Дженсен.  
\- Не могу, - раздалось приглушенное. Голос был низким, но это вовсе не смутило нашего принца. Это ведь в конечном итоге не важно.  
\- Не бойся. Я пришел спасти тебя от проклятия.  
\- Ты не сможешь, - под одеялом зашевелились.  
\- Я – принц Дженсен, и пришел, чтобы взять тебя в жены.  
Странный звук, последовавший за его словами, не походил на радостное восклицание. Что же не так с этой принцессой? Принц недоумевал. Он попытался чуть сдвинуть роскошное покрывало, которое скрывало его застенчивую возлюбленную. Да принц, был уверен, что она непременно станет его возлюбленной.  
Принц не знал, что принцессе было доподлинно известно, что в их страну приехал принц в поисках заколдованной красавицы. А надо сказать, что в Восточном королевстве, уже давно измучились, пытаясь найти подходящую ей пару, потому что красавица была доподлинно убеждена, основываясь на древнем пророчестве, каким должен быть принц ее мечты. Собственно принц Дженсен, не знал еще одной немаловажной детали.  
Он принялся заверять принцессу в своих самых честных намерениях, расписывать, как им будет хорошо вместе, насколько богато его королевство, и прочее в том же духе.  
Принцесса вздыхала, все еще боясь явить свой лик настойчивому принцу. Но тут показалась ладонь, которую Дженсен тут же сжал своими.  
\- Скажи, что я могу для тебя сделать, чтобы доказать насколько я серьезен.  
\- Я должен… хм… должна признаться, что ведьма оказалась очень злой и наложила страшное проклятие.  
\- Как его можно снять?  
\- Эм, мне очень неловко…  
\- Я на все готов, - пылко заверил принц. И тут принцесса явила свой лик.  
Стоить отдать должное принцу Дженсену, он не бросился наутек тотчас, поскольку закономерно ожидал увидеть хрупкую нежную лилию, а не блестящего усмешкой глазами широкоплечего парня.  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, - вздохнула… принцесса.  
\- Меня это не остановит, - твердо ответил принц и прильнул к устам.  
Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что принц Джаред (а это был именно он) не из злых побуждений притворялся и вводил в заблуждение этого прекрасного принца с самыми честными намерениями. Когда-то давно его крестная показала в волшебном зеркале суженого, и с тех пор Джаред потерял покой. Найти никто этого красавца не мог, теперь Джаред понимал почему – ведь тот из другого королевства. И едва принц Дженсен пересек границу, как тут же было доложено об этом, и Джаред в нетерпении метался, не зная, как получше принять долгожданного принца своей мечты.  
Нужно упомянуть, что с тех пор как ему исполнилось шестнадцать, он удалился в дальний замок, подальше от светских соблазнов, дабы сохранить себя в целомудрии. С тех пор по королевству гуляло немало шуток по этому поводу. А уж сколько претендентов обило пороги этого дворца, в надежде заполучить принца себе. Но Джаред был твердо уверен, что принц рано или поздно найдет его, и можно будет отдать свою невинность (ну чего греха таить, она уже порядком тяготила двадцатилетнего Джареда) и, конечно же, свою любовь.  
Но вот так сходу признаться, что он вовсе не заколдованная принцесса, коей прослыл Джаред с легкой руки отвергнутых поклонников.  
Поцелуй был настолько долгожданным и превзошел все даже самые смелые ожидания, что Джаред притянул принца на себе, отвечая с накопившейся за столько лет пылкой страстью.  
Дженсен все сильнее погружался в неведомые для него ранее ощущения, и, уплывающим в марево возбуждения, сознанием понимал, почему не мог найти никого по сердцу до этого времени.  
\- Как же тебя зовут? – он на миг отстранился от таких сладких губ.  
\- Джаред, - со стоном вымолвил тот, и отвернулся, проклиная себя за странное смущение и дикое возбуждение, играющее в крови.  
Дженсен усмехнулся и поднялся. Ему подумалось, что пусть проклятие никогда не спадет, и все останется как сейчас. Потому что глядя сейчас на пытающегося скрыть возбуждение юношу, принц Дженсен еле сдерживался, чтобы тут же не наброситься на него и не сделать то, что так требовал внутренний жар.  
\- Так ты знаешь, как снять проклятие? – спросил Дженсен, стараясь не слишком уж жадно пожирать взглядом Джареда.  
\- Эм… да…  
\- Скажи мне, - Дженсен снова присел рядом, и нежно поцеловал в висок. Джаред повернулся и прошептал на ухо то, о чем мечтал, едва когда-то услышал из разговора придворных.  
Принц Дженсен был готов на все. Даже на такое. Он ведь рыцарь! А рыцари не пасуют перед трудностями.  
Он снова поцеловал чуть припухшие губы, медленно опуская ладонь все ниже. Провел по груди, по ребрам, скользнул пальцами по бедру. Джаред ведь готовился принять своего принца, поэтому под одеялом он лежал совершенно обнаженным. Когда рука принца Дженсена дошла до очевидного доказательства симпатии к нему Джареда, вздох вырвался у обоих.  
Через пару минут Дженсен, рисуя языком влажные узоры по шее, груди, животу, спустился ниже, отбросив прочь одеяло. Джаред широко раскрыл глаза, когда принц мягко лизнул головку, а потом резко забрал в рот, глубоко пропуская в горло. О, Джаред предполагал, что это будет нечто волшебное, но действительность была ошеломляющей.  
\- Дженсен, Дженсен, Дженсен, - беспрерывно шептал Джаред. Это было нечто невообразимое, и выдержал он недолго. Принц почувствовал, как напрягся юноша под ним, прижал его бедра к кровати и проглотил терпкую сперму.  
Джаред ошеломленно смотрел в горящие возбуждением глаза, притянул резко, целуя.  
\- Пожалуйста, сделай это, пожалуйста, - горячо прошептал Джаред. Уточнений не требовалось. Спустя миг Дженсен, избавившись от одежды, прильнул к горячей, чуть влажной от испарины коже, сжал в крепких объятьях.  
Предусмотрительный Джаред тут же сунул флакон в ладонь принцу, вновь залившись краской. Дженсен усмехнулся, поцеловал в уголок рта, лизнул губы.  
Смазав пальцы маслом, Дженсен замер, вглядываясь в лицо раскинувшегося перед ним Джареда, будто спрашивая разрешения на продолжение. Тот развел ноги пошире, предлагая всего себя, без стеснения.  
Дженсен решительно провел по вновь возбужденному члену, скользнул пальцами ниже, ныряя в узкий жар. Он растягивал нежно, дразня, возбуждая еще больше не только Джареда, но и себя самого. И когда уже терпеть не оставалось сил, притянул Джареда за бедра, входя в податливое тело, склонился, чтобы проглотить сорвавшийся стон.  
Джаред думал, будет больно, но нет. А может он был настолько возбужден, что просто не ощущал ничего, кроме огня, который требовал немедленного выхода. Он крепко прижимал к себе Дженсена, ощущая ладонями напрягшиеся мышцы спины, и подавался навстречу, подкидывал бедра. Напряжение внутри все нарастало и нарастало.  
\- Дженсен… - выгнулся Джаред, заливая спермой свой живот, чувствуя, как напрягся принц, прижимаясь так тесно, что не продохнуть.

Собственно два принца еще несколько дней пытались снять проклятие, и так увлеклись процессом, что позабыли обо всем на свете. Но в итоге они все же устали немного, и принц Дженсен решительно заявил, что они отправляются в его королевство, дабы он мог представить ко двору свою… своего принца.  
Конечно, все было не так просто. Король Восточного королевства с радостью дал согласие на брак среднего сына. А вот родители принца Дженсена были слегка удивлены. Когда откачали королеву, а король обрел дар речи, то приказал запереть принцев в покоях до решения их дальнейшей судьбы. Принцы с пользой провели целую неделю в изоляции, изучая законы, ведя разговоры о философии и полемизируя о достоинствах литературы. Когда их призвал король, то заявил, что дает свое позволение на брак. На самом деле это была вполне частая практика в их королевстве, на пол супругов не обращали внимания. И хотя король ожидал, что принц поведет к алтарю принцессу, все же не был против подобного альянса. К тому же торговые соглашения с Восточным королевством открывали массу перспектив и значительно смягчили праведный гнев монарха.  
Свадьба стала громким событием, гремевшим на все королевство. Очень удивился менестрель, которого поймала стража, когда он был на границе. Он уже ожидал, что ему отрубят голову, но как же удивился, когда его наградили званием почетного менестреля королевства. С тех пор Эрика Крипке звали на все пиры, он прославился, написал множество прославляющих принцев баллад.  
Опальная баронесса фон Гэмбл таковой и осталась. В день свадьбы принцев она перебила все фамильные сервизы, но это ее так и не успокоило. Но нам ведь и дела до нее нет.  
А принцы Дженсен и Джаред прожили долгую жизнь, правили королевством мудро, в согласии. Ну, закроем глаза на то, что они иногда ссорились так, что вся челядь сбегала, правда возвращалась спустя пару дней. Раньше просто не имело смыла возвращаться, потому что за ссорой следовало не менее громкое примирение, вводившее в смущение даже самых смелых в своих похождениях.  
На этом сказка о неспящем красавце подошла к концу. Все здесь чистая правда, что подтверждает своей подписью менестрель Эрик Крипке.

 

25 февраля, 2011


End file.
